Deal With It
by weiss kittyn
Summary: Things get out of hand at Weiss HQ, and salvation comes from an unlikely source.
1. Deal with WHAT?

(i am typing this into the AFF text box with no idea where its going, where it came from, or how its going to play out...i had an itch to write something, the title popped into my head, and here i am... .O... enjoy?)

--

Omi twitched. If he heard that phrase uttered ONE MORE TIME he was going to SNAP. 

"Just deal with it, Ken! I'm not responsible for you missing your soccer practice with a bunch of lousy, smelly, dirty kids."

CRACK.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?" he screamed. Aya, Ken, and Yohji stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Omi?"

"Are you alright?" 

"NO! I'm NOT alright! I am so sick and tired of hearing 'deal with it' that I could PUKE!" He snarled. In falsetto, he mimicked his team-mates angrily. "Ohh, the shop is full I can't deal with all these girls by myself! I have to deal with all the money at the cash register, and I can't deal with my social problems and I have to deal with my soccer and the shop and my night job and IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE! WILL YOU ALL JUST WORK OUT YOUR PROBLEMS INSTEAD OF WHINING ABOUT IT!"

This earned him a few more stares, and a worried blink from Ken. 

"What are you talking about, Omi?"

Omi twitched. "Run your OWN goddamn shop!" Angrily, he stormed out. 

He knew better than to drive when he was angry, and walked to the park instead. He made a few laps around the lake before he felt calm enough to start walking again. 

Anger still coursed through his blood, hot and burning, and he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. 

Apparently, neither was the other person, as both of them were equally surprised when they crashed into one another.

Omi hit the ground after the impact, and all he could see was legs. 

"I'm sorry! Oh, god, I wasn't watching where I was going! Please forgive me!"

The soft, yet masculine voice was pleasant, and also apologetic. "No, its my fault. I should have had my eyes open. Really, I'm sorry." A hand came down to offer him assistance, and Omi took it. He felt like a child, or a lover; the other mans hand was so strong and yet gentle. Omi was pulled to his feet easily, actually lifted off the ground before being gently set back down. 

"I promise to be more careful from now on," the man said. 

Omi's rage at his team mates had cooled to nothing after the small collision, and now it was replaced by embarrassment.

"No, please, I'm sorry! It was my fault!" He blurted, trying to think of something more intelligent to say. The man chuckled. 

"I think we could stand here all day apologising to one another. What do you say we accept that we are both at fault here, and go for coffee. You look like you could use some caffeine."

Omi nodded, still unable to bring himself to look up into the mans face. 

--

At the coffee shop, Omi stared into his cup. "I still feel so bad for crashing into you like that. I'm sure I interrupted something important."

"No," came the soft reply. "I needed to escape my house, and was just on a leisurely stroll. It was more like an angry stomping session, though, and I had my eyes closed."

Omi chuckled. "I don't have your excuse. Mine were wide open. I just wasn't paying attention."

"So," the other man continued. "Do you work around here?"

"Yes. I work at the flowershop down the road. What about you? Where do you work?"

The conversation went on for nearly an hour before Omi realized it. He jumped up, and bowed hastily.

"It has been REALLY fun talking to you! But I'm sorry! I need to get back to the shop now. I've been away for so long, and I need to apologise to my coworkers for screaming at them. "

His new-found friend smiled. "I understand completely. I should be getting back myself. It was very nice to talk to you...?"

"Oh! Omi. Tsukiyono Omi." Omi bowed again, politely this time.

"Nice to meet you, Omi. My name is Brad Crawford. Please, call me Brad." Omi looked up at him quickly, realizing that that was the first time he had looked into the strangers face since bumping into him at the park. He had messy dark hair, and warm, smiling golden eyes, almost hidden by glasses. It was an almost familiar face, but for some reason, the smile seemed out of place. Suddenly, it hit him.

"You're from Schwarz!" He was more incredulous than frightened, and Brad noted it.

"Yes. So I am. You are the hacker of Weiss, are you not?"

Omi nodded, realizing that he'd made friends with an enemy. But he liked the elder man. He didn't WANT to be enemies. Brad pushed a piece of paper at him, and, smiling once more, left. 

Omi glanced at it long enough to register that it was an email address, and tucked it into his pocket, then went home. 

A few days later, Crawford dropped by the store. 

"I'm looking for Omi. Is he in here?" 

Aya glared. "YOU. What do you want with Omi?"

"I want to take him out for dinner." Weiss was floored. Omi had been expecting something like that, having conversed with the elder man over email, and he came down dressed in long pants and a button down shirt. "Close your mouth," he told them disdainfully. "It doesn't suit you." 

Ken gaped like a fish. "But..but..but... He's schwarz!"

Omi smirked. "Deal with it."

--

i have NO clue where this came from. at ALL. O.o... please review? 


	2. Surprise!

Deal With It 2

don't ask. just... don't.  
--

Omi dated Crawford on and off, but eventually they decided they were better off friends. Omi still liked to flaunt his newfound status as a friend of the indestructuble Schwarz, and he never got around to telling Weiss that he and Crawford WEREN'T sleeping together. It was much more fun to watch their faces after he spent three hours getting ready (mostly sitting in the bathtub reading a book) and then go out to dinner with Crawford. He spent his evenings at the penthouse with them, but he was doing anything but sleeping. 

Sometimes Schuldig would rent a movie, and they would all gather around and watch it. It was invariably a horror movie, and he found himself clinging to Nagi. He loved them, but they scared him half to death. Nagi felt the same, and they usually ended up practically in eachothers lap, shaking with terrror. 

Other times, Nagi would have his playstation out in the living room when he came over, and they would spend hours beating eachother at various videogames. 

Sometimes he spent time with Schuldig, learning to read peoples body language and facial expressions, or with Farfarello, training. He began to look forward to his time with his former enemies, and only found one fault with it.

The rest of Weiss still thought he would be killed or betray them at any moment. 

Crawford and Nagi dropped by one night, surprising all of them. They invited Ken and Omi out for dinner. Omi accepted instantly, but Ken took some convincing. 

Finally, the four of them went out. 

Nagi and Omi retreated to a table of their own, as the restaraunt, like all things Crawford did, was high class and expensive. Ken fidgeted.

Crawford smiled. 

"I hear you were in the J-League when you were younger. Soccer is an excellent sport." he began. Ken nearly passed out he was so relieved. Most of his tension was based around things like, 'what are we gonna talk about?' 'i don't want to discuss Weiss with him...' and 'where did Omi go!' Soccer was a subject he was much more comfortable with, and he found himself monopolizing the conversation with tales of his youth. Crawford seemed much more relaxed when he wasn't working, and he smiled alot. Occasionally, Ken extracted a chuckle from him. His voice was warm, comforting... Nothing like the cold steel he spoke with on missions. 

/No wonder Omi likes him so much. Omi! I forgot all about him/ Ken raised his eyes from his glass, and Crawford inclined his head. 

"They're over there," he said softly. Ken turned quietly, then gaped. 

Omi and Nagi had chosen a table not to far from them. Omi was staring across the small plane at Nagi, and if Ken wasn't mistaken, the look in his eyes was love. Nagi smiled slightly, and Omi blushed. Without breaking their gazes apart, Nagi slowly, romantically fed Omi a piece of ... something. Omi reached for his wineglass, as did Nagi, and they twined their arms around, and drank from eachothers glasses. 

"they..they're..." Ken started. 

"In love?" Crawford supplied. "Yes. I know. Why do you think I bumped into Omi that day? I wanted Nagi to be happy. And it was fun with him. Have you ever sat down and talked to him? I mean, REALLY talked to him? He has the most interesting view points. And he's wonderful for a friendly argument. He and Schuldig butt heads occasionally, and when they do, not even I'm certain as to who will come out on top."

Ken smiled. "Wow. I had you guys figured totally wrong, did you know that? I always thought you were the bad guys."

"Not bad guys, guys with bad employers." Crawford corrected. Ken nodded. 

"I see that now."

"Would you like to come home with me tonight? I believe its Schuldig's turn to rent a movie. His choices are usually quite... interesting."

Ken thought about it for a moment. "Yes. I'd love to."

--

haha! fooled everyone, didn't I? 


End file.
